Generally described, communication networks include various equipment to facilitate the operation of the communication network. In the context of a wireless communication network, a network service provider can provision network infrastructure equipment at various geographic locations to facilitate transmission and processing of wireless signals exchanged with mobile devices. In most wireless communication networks, various aspects of the infrastructure equipment can be configured based on utilization of software interfaces and applications that adjust the operation of the infrastructure equipment.
In some implementations, the configuration of infrastructure equipment can be accomplished by a manual selection of various data values and the generation of executable code, such as script, that can be executed by the infrastructure equipment to modify the operating aspects of the infrastructure equipment. However, errors associated with the selection of the data values, such as by selection of incompatible data values, can cause an incorrect or incompatible configuration of the infrastructure equipment.